Démon Intérieur
by Omya-chan
Summary: "Finalement c'est l'autre moitié de cette bouteille qui m'apportera la délivrance… On dit que la douleur rend fou… Mais moi, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un fou avant la douleur… Un fou sans douleur, alors que le liquide chaud qui glisse dans ma gorge m'assure de te retrouver…" UA, OS tragique sur un amour malheureusement moins fort que la mort.


Un petit OS qui je trouve ressemble trop à « Ce que l'on ne se dit pas » mais que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire aussi…  
J'étais d'humeur morbide et Linkin Park m'a inspiré une idée étrangement triste et mélancolique pour une musique qui bouge autant.

Bref j'adore la chanson : « Breaking The Habits », littéralement « casser les habitudes », traduit plus souvent par « décrocher ». _[NDC : J'adore c'te musique ! Omya-chan, je t'adore !]_

Merci à Estrella-san pour avoir corrigé )

Ps : ne vous inquiétez pas pour Le Pari et la Cerise sur le Zoro, deux chapitres vont paraitre prochainement mais j'ai été un peu longue à les écrire alors pour vous faire patienter le temps qu'ils soient corrigés je vous invite à lire ce petit OS ! Qui vous plaira j'espers ;)

Paring : ZoSan/SanZo (y a pas d'allusion alors…)  
Rating : T pour les allusion à la mort -_-  
Disclamer : Zoro et Sanji appartiennent à Mr Eiichiro Oda-sama.

* * *

Démons intérieurs.

**PDV Sanji **

_Ça fait trois mois déjà… Mais je ne suis sorti de l'hôpital qu'il y a trois jours. Pourtant, aucun de vous n'a voulu me laisser dans mon désespoir, et c'est pourquoi ce soir, vous avez tous insisté pour que j'accepte de sortir. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de ce que nous faisons maintenant._

_« Il faut continuer à vivre »… « Fêter ton bon rétablissement »… « Reprendre ta route »… _

_Vos paroles s'accordent toutes, mais elles sonnent impossibles à mes oreilles… Comment continuer après ce que j'ai fait ?_

_En face de moi, cette chaise sera à jamais vide…_

**Memories consume **  
(Les souvenirs rongent)  
**Like opening the wound**  
(Comme ouvrant des plaies)

_Peut-être que si vous saviez ce qui s'est réellement passé, vous n'agiriez pas comme ça…_

_En face de moi je te vois trinquer avec eux._

**I'm picking me apart again**  
(Je me mets encore à part)

_Un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres… Il est si simple de tromper les gens, même ses amis… Vous ne me connaissez pas._

_Ton sourire à toi est vrai, tes yeux dorés me brûlent de l'intérieur… Tu es le seul à avoir su lire en moi. Tu es le seul qui est une illusion._

**You all assume**  
(Vous supposez tous que)  
**I'm safe here in my room**  
(Je suis en sécurité ici dans ma chambre)

_Notre appartement… Mon appartement maintenant… Tout y exactement comme avant. Je n'ai touché à rien. J'ai déjà trop sali de sang ton souvenir._

_La boîte de médicaments que j'avais utilisée à ce moment-là n'avait pas bougé de la table basse. _

_« À ne pas prendre à haute dose » j'avais naïvement pensé que cette simple indication me permettrait d'y mettre fin rapidement… Je mettais trompé. L'ambulance avait été la plus rapide._

**Unless I try to start again**  
(À moins que je n'essaie de recommencer)

_Je déteste l'idée d'utiliser un de mes précieux outils pour ça, mais je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais l'utilité de ce couteau… Allonger dans l'eau, je ne ressens pas la douleur. Tu es penché sur moi, tes cheveux verts gorgés d'eau s'égouttent sur mon visage alors que ta main qui tient mon poignet me fait frissonner de plaisir. _

**I don't want to be the one**  
(Je ne veux pas être celui)  
**The battles always choose**  
(Que les combats choisissent toujours)

_La lame qui ouvre ma chair et rougit l'eau du bain aurait dû me faire hurler… Mais c'est toi qui me fait partir alors je n'éprouve que du plaisir à te rejoindre._

**'Cause inside I realize**  
(Car je réalise qu'au fond)  
**That I'm the one confused**  
(Je suis le seul troublé)

_Pardon Luffy, moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'on continue notre route ensemble…  
Pardon vous autres, vous n'êtes fautifs de rien…  
Pardon vous tous, mais je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour continuer…_

_Pardon. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué_.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
(Je ne sais pas ce qui vaut la peine de combattre)  
**Or why I have to scream**  
(Ou pourquoi il m'arrive de crier)  
**I don't know why I instigate**  
(Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela)  
**And say what I don't mean**  
(Et dire ce que je ne pense pas)

_Encore une fois, les sirènes et les gyrophares me maintiennent éveillé. Lequel d'entre vous a-t-il soudain éprouvé le regret de m'avoir laissé rentrer seul, ou eu la peur que je ne recommence encore une fois ce que vous avez tous pris pour un acte __du à la folie ?_

**I don't know how I got this way**  
(Je ne sais pas comment je suis devenu comme ça)  
**I know it's not alright**  
(Je sais que ce n'est pas bien)

_De nouveau, les murs de cet hôpital trop blancs me renvoient la noirceur de mon âme… Mais je ne peux fermer les yeux._

_Comme un homme ayant passé toute sa vie sous terre ne peut s'empêcher de fixer le soleil jusqu'à s'en brûler les rétines.  
C'est mon châtiment pour avoir laissé s'éteindre une étoile.  
Mon châtiment pour avoir volontairement empoisonné ton verre.  
Mon châtiment pour être encore en vie._

**So I'm breaking the habit **  
(Alors je décroche)  
**I'm breaking the habit**  
(Je décroche)  
**Tonight**  
(Ce soir)

_Trois mois de nouveau, cette fois quelqu'un est venu ranger. Nami sans doute. Elle me précède et ouvre les rideaux. La lumière est aveuglante mais je m'oblige encore à la fixer. _

_« _ Tu es sûr que ça va aller tout seul ? Si tu veux, je peux encore rester un peu avec toi. »_

_Mon refus la peine un peu, et je vois de nouveau l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je ne peux que la rassurer par ce faux sourire qui ne trompe plus grand monde. _

_Elle finit cependant par partir, après m'avoir serré dans ses bras et rappelé que vous seriez toujours là._

**Clutching my cure**  
(S'accrochant à ma guérison)  
**I tightly lock the door**  
(Je verrouille solidement la porte)

_Le son du verrou est seul à raisonner… _

**I try to catch my breath again**  
(J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle)  
**I hurt much more than anytime before**  
(Je souffre bien plus qu'avant)

_Tout est vide… Mais encore imprégné de toi…_

**I have no options left again**  
(Je n'ai à nouveau pas d'autre solution)

_Je m'enfonce à nouveau dans cette maladie dont je ne peux guérir alors que les souvenirs fusent… _

**I don't want to be the one  
**(Je ne veux pas être celui)**  
The battles always choose  
**(Que les combats choisissent toujours)**  
'Cause inside I realize  
**(Car je réalise qu'au fond)**  
That I'm the one confused  
**(Je suis le seul troublé)

_Une énième dispute qui vient briser nos vies. D'habitude on se réconciliait toujours par des mots chuchotés à demi-voix ou des caresses demandant pardon…  
Cette fois-ci, nous n'en avons pas eu le temps. C'est moi qui avait été le plus rapide. Plus rapide que l'ambulance…._

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
**(Je ne sais pas ce qui vaut la peine de combattre)**  
Or why I have to scream  
**(Ou pourquoi il m'arrive de crier)**  
I don't know why I instigate  
**(Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela)**  
And say what I don't mean  
**(Et dis ce que je ne pense pas)

_Je suis incapable de me rappeler la raison des cris qui avaient alertés les voisins… Je ne revois que toi. Mes yeux voilés par la rage ne cessent de te transpercer comme pour te prévenir de ce qui allait suivre…_

_Je n'ai rien dit lorsqu'encore une fois tu te trompais de bouteille en te servant dans la cuisine. Je te l'avais déjà dit plusieurs fois, alors, cette fois, j'ai laissé le poison pénétrer ton corps… Un alcool de cuisine, dangereux à haute dose si on ne le dilue pas dans les aliments. Il a fallu que tu la boives au goulot et qu'en une gorgée tu aspires la moitié de la bouteille…_

_Tu t'es retourné, surpris que je ne réponde pas à ta dernière réplique. Peut-être as-tu imaginé qu'il s'agissait de la fin de notre dispute ? Peut-être as-tu imaginé que tu avais gagné cette bataille ? Mais, mes pions avaient bougé d'eux-mêmes… Mon coup était déjà joué._

_Nous n'étions jamais allés jusqu'à « l'échec et mat », le roi étant l'autre le perdant n'aurait plus été celui qui serait tombé…_

_J'ai gagné, mais je suis le perdant._

**I don't know how I got this way  
**(Je ne sais pas comment je suis devenu comme ça)**  
****know it's not alright  
**(Je sais que ce n'est pas bien)

_Ta vision s'est troublée… Tu es tombé à mes pieds_**.**

**So I'm breaking the habit  
**(Alors je décroche)  
**I'm breaking the habit  
**(Je décroche)**  
Tonight  
**(Ce soir)

_Finalement c'est l'autre moitié de cette bouteille qui m'apportera la délivrance… Ils avaient pris la précaution d'enlever tous les autres objets « potentiellement dangereux ». Aucun n'avait pensé au contenu de cette bouteille sous l'évier de la cuisine… _

_Personne n'avait pensé que je t'avais regardé mourir… Que je n'étais pas en état de choc quand les pompiers sont arrivés, mais toujours plongé dans la contemplation morbide de ton corps qui s'était finalement agenouillé devant moi…_

**I'll paint it on the walls**  
(Je le peindrai sur les murs)  
**'Cause I'm the one at fault**  
(Car je suis le seul fautif)

_De tes lèvres où s'égouttaient ton sang… _

**I'll never fight again**  
(Je ne combattrai plus jamais)  
**And this is how it ends...**  
(Et voilà comment ça finit..)

_De tes yeux d'abord surpris, puis qui semblèrent sourire et me pardonner alors que tes paupières se fermaient et que tu t'écroulais complètement. _

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
(Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela vaut la peine de combattre)  
**Or why I have to scream**  
(Ou pourquoi il m'arrive de crier)

_Pendant six mois, enfermé dans cette clinique où on pensait que je me rétablissais, j'ai cherché nuit et jour la signification du pardon que tu m'avais accordé… Tu aurais dû me haïr… Tu aurais dû vouloir me tuer à ton tour…_

_On dit que la douleur rend fou… Mais moi, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un fou avant la douleur…  
Un fou sans douleur, alors que le liquide chaud qui glisse dans ma gorge m'assure de te retrouver…_

**But now I have some clarity**  
(Mais maintenant j'y vois un peu plus clair)  
**To show you what I mean**  
(Pour te montrer ce que je veux dire)

_Je veux te revoir…  
Je veux que tu m'accuses…  
Je veux voir le reflet de la haine que j'inspire dans tes yeux…_

**I don't know how I got this way**  
(Je ne sais pas comment je suis devenu comme ça)  
**I'll never be alright**  
(Je n'irai jamais bien)

_Je veux te dire que je suis désolé…  
Je veux accepter ton pardon._

**So I'm breaking the habit**  
(Alors je décroche)  
**I'm breaking the habit**  
(Je décroche)  
**I'm breaking the habit**  
(Je décroche)

_Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça… Le jour où tu es mort est également celui ou mon corps est devenu un automate. Celui où j'en ai perdu le contrôle._

_Je suis désolé Nami…  
Désolé Luffy…  
Pardon vous tous… Vous avez déjà tellement souffert et je ne fais qu'accentuer votre peine…_

_Pardonnez-moi, Usopp, Chopper…  
Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait…_

_Robin, Franky et Brook…_

_Je suis celui qui l'a tué… « L'accident » n'en était pas un…_

_Pardon Zoro, de ne pas être assez fort pour vivre… Pas assez fort pour porter ton pardon et me repentir…_

_Tu étais tout ce pourquoi j'étais là… Je veux te rejoindre, je veux te retrouver.  
Tu es tout ce que j'ai…_

**Tonight**  
(Ce soir)

_Je t'aime… mais je suis celui qui t'a tué._

* * *

Note de fin de chap : Ma superbe correctrice m'a avouer trouver que le titre de cette histoire ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec celle-ci et c'est vrai que l'explication est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'aimerais quand même vous la donner pour que vous compreniez vous aussi : Démon intérieur, aucun rapport avec une quelconque entité maléfique, c'est juste que dans cette histoire pour moi, on a l'impression que quelque chose pousse Sanji de l'intérieur à rejoindre Zoro. Le « pardon » de celui-ci à essayer de l'en dissuadé mais n'y sera pas parvenue… Zoro n'avait donc en aucun cas envie que notre petit blond meurt mais pour moi c'est cette sorte de démon intérieur qui l'y à pousser. Un mélange acide de culpabilité, de regret et de désespoir…  
Cette histoire se déroule sur plus de 6mois, mais tout ce qu'on voit c'est Sanji agir, poussé par ce démon intérieur. Je voulais que l'histoire aille assez vite, comme si en six mois il ne s'était rien passé pour lui à part ses différentes tentatives de suicide.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu :D !

Gros délire de l'auteure, de sa conscience et de sa béta qui s'est incrusté xD !

_ Argh… j'aime pas quand ça finit mal…  
_ Bas pourquoi tu n'as pas fait un happy end alors ?  
_ N'avais pas envie…  
_Estrella-san : Moi j'comprends très bien, les happy-end c'est dur à la longue ^^_  
_ Et pourquoi tu viens te plaindre si c'est ce que tu voulais ?!  
_ T_T ben… J'avais envie…  
_ T'es désespérante -_-…  
_Estrella-san : Disons plutôt « illogique »._  
_ C'est la faute aux musiques tristes ça me rend totalement vide T_T…  
_Estrella-san : Tu peux te « vider » ? U.U ! #Mode Luffy# OUAAA, TROP BIEN COMME SUPER POUVOIIIIR ! #VLAN#_  
_ D'où tu trouves que « Breaking The Habits » c'est triste comme chanson !?  
_ Les paroles sont tristes…

L'auteure vous incite à poster une gentille review pour lui remonter le moral et à faire en sorte que sa conscience cesse de se taper leur crâne commun contre tous les murs qu'elle voit…

_Note de la correctrice : Vous, lecteurs et lectrices, oui, vous devant votre petit écran, qui vous cachez derrière le virtuel avec votre verre rempli de la boisson de Franky motivez cette auteur avec une gentille review ! Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est une déprime due à la rentrée prochaine, mais en tous cas, c'est une jolie fic, alors reviewez, entendu ) Et si vous êtes victime d'attaque de votre conscience, rejoignez notre groupe secret sur facebook ! #Ok, je sors# #Se prend la porte en sortant#_


End file.
